


Chaleur à la campagne

by Sopi (acupoflouis)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Français | French, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acupoflouis/pseuds/Sopi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si leurs vacances ne se passaient pas comme prévues mais avec au final une surprise imprévue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaleur à la campagne

Le groupe avait, enfin, quelques semaines de repos, de vacances. La tournée Humanoid City Tour s'était achevée à Paris il y avait maintenant presque deux mois mais ils avaient par la suite dû préparer leur promotion en Asie assidûment. Pour profiter pleinement de ces deux semaines de tranquillité, avant de devoir repartir en direction des pays asiatiques, le groupe avait décidé de louer une maison pour y passer ces quatorze jours loin de leur popularité. Enfin, ils avaient délaissé la tâche de la recherche de la maison à leur assistante citant quand même quelques critères importants à leur yeux (quelque part à proximité des choses utiles mais quand même assez reculé de la ville, dans un endroit calme et avec une piscine).

Une chose en entraînant une autre, Georg et Tom s'étaient retrouvés à partir que tous les deux –Gustav avait, finalement, décidé de rester avec sa famille, Bill avait été appelé pour faire un défilé et avait insisté pour que Tom ne l'accompagne pas et parte. Ainsi, les deux amis avaient embarqué dans la Cadillac de Tom (qui avait évidemment pris son chien avec) pour une destination dont seul le nom de la ville leur était connu. Et d'après le GPS, ils en avaient pour plusieurs heures, heureusement que la climatisation existait sinon ils risquaient fortement de littéralement crever de chaud. L'été avait été long à débuter mais se faisait, à présent, grandement ressentir.

Le voyage se passa dans de bonnes conditions, entre taquineries et blagues. Une habitude pour ses deux là qui s'entendaient à merveille. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés leur amitié n'avait fait qu'évoluer dans le bon sens. Ils avaient pris leurs petites habitudes l'un envers l'autre. Ils se chamaillaient, se disputaient, se taquinaient certes souvent mais 'qui aime bien châtie bien' comme disait le dicton. Et pour eux deux celui-ci n'avait jamais été aussi vrai.

Ils leur arrivaient souvent de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient en train de flirter l'un avec l'autre. Cependant, cela ne les dérangeait pas tant que ça puisqu'ils continuaient de le faire plus si innocemment qu'au début. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Georg ait une copine.

Après même pas dix heures de voyage, ils étaient presque arrivés à destination. Ils étaient sortis de l'autoroute et avaient traversé une ville, puis une autre plus petite. A présent, ils roulaient en plein milieu des champs, il n'y avait plus que ça à perte de vue, à gauche, à droite, devant et derrière eux. D'après le GPS, la maison ne devait plus se trouver très loin (et ça tenait quand même du miracle que celui-ci connaisse cette route perdue au milieu de nulle part).

« Euh, t'es sûr que c'est là ? » demanda Georg quand Tom tourna dans un petit chemin de terre menant à une maison. Apparemment, celle dans laquelle ils allaient passer les deux prochaines semaines.

« Eh bien, d'après le GPS, oui, » répondit Tom, penaud.

La voiture ralentit puis s'arrêta complètement, et tout deux sortirent de la voiture en même temps. Tom fit sortir son chien qui partit de suite courir dans le jardin. Les deux amis observèrent la maison. Elle n'était pas si mal, un petit peu plus petite que ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus mais il n'était que deux donc ça devrait le faire. Enfin, ils étaient deux pour le moment, Bill devait normalement les rejoindre dans une semaine et sans compter le chien. La seule chose qui clochait était le fait qu'il n'y avait rien dans les alentours à part des champs, évidemment. Au moins, ici, ils étaient sûrs de ne pas tomber sur un fan –à moins qu'une des vaches des voisins le soit.

Tom passa sa main sur son front, essuyant la fine pellicule de sueur qui s'y était installée. Ils étaient sortis de la voiture seulement depuis quelques minutes et pourtant ils étaient déjà en âge. Georg lui enleva complètement son tee-shirt en marmonnant un « trop chaud ».

Ils montrèrent les marches menant à la porte d'entrée, Tom devant. Il s'accroupit pour chercher la clé qui devait se trouver derrière le gros pot de fleur se trouvant sur le côté. Les propriétaires n'avaient pas pu être présents, mais leur assistante leur avait promis que tout serait en ordre. Une fois la clé trouvée et la porte déverrouillée, ils entrèrent dans la maison.

La première chose qu'ils virent en entrant fut la cuisine, assez simple mais moderne. Georg prit l'initiative d'aller dans la pièce se trouvant à droite, le salon avec la salle à manger en continuité. Ces deux pièces étaient éclairées par deux grandes portes fenêtres menant sur deux terrasses, une devant petite et une derrière plus grande. Ils passèrent de la salle à manger à la cuisine qu'ils purent un peu plus détailler.

« Espèce de morfal, va ! » s'exclama Tom alors que Georg ouvrait le réfrigérateur.

« N'importe quoi, j'voulais juste vérifier qu'il était bien plein, » répliqua Georg, se retournant vers lui.

Et il était bien rempli mais cela importait peu à Tom. Ses yeux parcourait le torse nu de Georg de long en large puis ils rencontrèrent ceux de Georg rieurs qui souriait en coin l'air de dire 'alors tu aimes la vue ?'. Tom déglutit fortement, puis lui sourit en retour, tournant les talons pour aller explorer le reste de la maison. Il sortit donc de la cuisine pour ouvrir une nouvelle porte qui dévoila une salle de bain comprenant une douche, deux lavabos et des toilettes.

Il monta ensuite les escaliers, trouvant Georg affalé sur le lit de la première chambre.

« J'prends celle-ci ! » cria Georg quand il vit son ami dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Tu prends celle-ci juste parce que tu es trop feignant pour emmener ta valise plus loin, » rigola Tom. Puis il continua son chemin dans le couloir ouvrant chaque porte, il avait déjà découvert un WC, une autre salle de bain, un bureau et enfin une autre chambre. La sienne.

Georg avait finalement réussi à se lever du lit et avait fait comme Tom en regardant chaque pièce.

« Euh, 'y a que deux chambres ? » demanda Georg, s'avançant vers le bout de lit et s'assoyant dessus.

« Il faut croire, » répondit Tom, « c'est pas grave, je suppose que Bill et moi on dormira ensemble quand il arrivera. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. »

Georg acquiesça puis s'allongea complètement sur le lit à côté de Tom. Tous les deux regardaient le plafond blanc et sans aucun intérêt. Ils étaient complètement fatigués, de par la route mais également à cause de la chaleur.

« J'ai juste envie de prendre une putain de douche et de dormir ! » dit Tom, interrompant le petit blanc qui s'était installé.

« Mmh, pareil. Tu veux d'abord aller voir le jardin ? »

« Ouais, » répondit Tom, se relevant sur ses coude, « après j'en aurais pas la force. »

Ils se levèrent et descendirent pour finalement passer la porte fenêtre de la cuisine. Une fois à l'extérieur, Tom repéra son chien courant comme un fou au fond du terrain, qui était assez vaste. Il n'y avait qu'un seul problème.

« Euh, il n'y a pas de piscine ? » demanda Georg complètement surpris, sur le choc.

Ce n'était pas possible, pas de piscine. Des vacances sans piscine, sans même de mer, ce n'était plus des vacances, surtout avec les températures avoisinants environ une trentaine de degrés à l'ombre.

« C'est une blague, hein ? » renchérit Georg, « C'était un de nos critères pourtant, merde ! »

« Ouais. On va faire avec et puis c'est tout, » répondit Tom après un petit moment, légèrement blasé. Puis il siffla pour appeler son chien qui accourut tout de suite. Tom lui tapota la tête et rigola doucement lorsqu'il entendit Georg grogner quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Elle va entendre parler de moi celle-ci quand on rentrera. Assistante incapable. » Puis, ils rentrèrent tous les trois à l'intérieur pour retourner devant la maison et décharger la voiture.

Chacun réalisa que finalement ces vacances ne seraient peut-être pas comme ils l'espéraient.

[...]

Il devait être au alentour de sept heures du matin lorsque dans chacune des chambres, Georg et Tom se réveillèrent en sursautant légèrement. Un horrible cri de coq se faisait entendre, et il avait beaucoup de voix.

« Putain de merde, » grogna Tom alors que son chien commençait également à s'agiter au bout du lit. Il savait qu'à partir de là, il ne pourrait plus se rendormir parce que le chien ne le ferrait pas. En plus, le coq continuait de faire des siennes, entraînant avec lui les chiens des alentours. Ils allaient connaître les joies de la campagne avec ses fermes.

Résigné, il se leva, passa dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche (certainement pas la dernière vu la chaleur qu'il faisait déjà dehors). Il rigola doucement quand il vit dans un coin de la baignoire, qui se trouvait dans la pièce en plus de la cabine de douche, trois canards en plastiques, un jaune, un violet et un rose.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de se laver et de s'habiller, c'est-à-dire rien de plus que son sous-vêtement, il s'empara d'un des canards se dirigea vers la chambre de Georg. Il entra sournoisement dedans puis s'approcha de son ami qui s'était rendormi. Sachant Goerg très réceptif au bruit lorsqu'il dormait, il mit le canard juste à côté de son oreille et appuya sur le jouet en plastique. Un assez fort pouic-pouic en sortit faisant sursauter une nouvelle fois Georg qui se réveilla de suite.

« Espèce de con, t'as intérêt à courir ! »

Tom n'avait pas eu besoin de l'avertissement de son ami pour détaler tel un lapin. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers puis passa la porte fenêtre de la cuisine pour finalement se retrouver, pieds nus, dans le jardin. Il couina légèrement quand il sentit l'herbe mouillée de la rosée sous ses pieds et rigola quand il entendit Georg faire la même chose alors qu'il essayait de le rattraper. Mais Tom dérapa à cause de l'humidité et tomba les fesses à terre. Georg se précipita un peu plus pour finalement lui aussi glisser et se retrouver à plat ventre sur Tom.

« Je t'ai eu ! » cria Georg alors qu'il posait ses coudes à côté du visage de Tom.

« Non, je me suis eu tout seul, » répliqua Tom.

« Qu'importe, t'es en dessous de moi, complètement soumis, et je peux te faire ce que je veux ! » Tom ne put même pas riposter que Georg avait enfoncé sa tête dans son cou et le parsemait de baisers. « Chut, ne dis rien, je sais que tu aimes ça, » s'exclama Georg alors qu'il sentit la mâchoire de Tom s'ouvrir.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de débordement se passait entre eux. Souvent leur petit flirt avait été poussé un peu plus loin, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Mais ils avaient toujours réussi à se maîtriser et à s'arrêter à temps, avant que les choses ne dérapent vraiment et qu'ils regrettent –peut-être. Enfin, chacun pensait que l'autre allait regretter. Et à présent, Georg avait une petite amie.

A la place de lui demander d'arrêter, Tom pencha sa tête un peu plus en arrière et gémit doucement lorsque Georg commença à sortir sa langue pour laper sa peau qui sentait le gel douche au citron vert. La bouche de Georg remonta légèrement derrière l'oreille.

« Putain, Georg, » gémit un peu plus fort Tom.

« Zone érogène, » marmonna le plus vieux, sa bouche se décollant un peu de Tom. « Ta peau est tellement meilleure et plus douce que la sienne, Tom, » continua Georg.

A cet instant, une lumière s'alluma dans la tête de Tom. Georg était son ami. Georg était son meilleur ami. Georg était, surtout, en couple. Il ne pouvait pas, il devait le repousser à temps. Ce n'était pas raisonnable. Mais c'était foutrement bon et Tom ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir et de réagir. Ses sensations se décuplèrent et ses bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent alors qu'il sentait le sexe dur de Georg contre son aine.

Tom souleva ses hanches pour que sa propre érection rencontre celle de Georg, ce qui le fit encore plus gémir qu'auparavant. Leurs respirations devinrent saccadées et chacun cherchait plus de contacts avec l'autre. Les mains de Tom s'accrochèrent au dos de son ami, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses clavicules tandis que celles de Georg parcoururent le torse nu de Tom jusqu'à aller se poser sur ses hanches, les maintenant en place.

Leurs sexes tendus se frottèrent ensemble au travers de leurs sous-vêtements. Les mains de Tom descendirent pour passer sous le tissu l'ôtant légèrement. Il appuya sur les fesses de Georg pour le coller encore plus, si possible, à lui.

« Georg, » souffla-t-il doucement alors que Georg mit l'une de ses mains sur son sexe encore emprisonné mais qui fut assez rapidement libéré.

Le plus âgé encercla leurs deux érections dans une même prise ce qui les fit gémir encore un peu plus. Ils étaient totalement inconscients de ce qui les entourait, que ce soit le fait qu'ils soient à l'extérieur ou bien le chien de Tom gambadant non loin d'eux. Ils savaient que la jouissance n'était plus loin. Ils le sentaient. Il y avait cette petite boule, ce drôle de sentiments qui se faisait ressentir dans leurs ventres. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent encore. Le dos de Tom se cambrait dans un angle fou essayant d'avoir le maximum de contact avec Georg.

« Tellement meilleur qu'avec elle, » laissa échapper Georg alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur Tom après qu'ils aient tous les deux jouit puissamment.

Cela fit sortir Tom, plus rapidement que prévu, de sa léthargie post-orgasmique. Il se releva rapidement, son sous-vêtement toujours baissé laissant apparaître son pénis débandant.

« Putain de merde, » jura-t-il, son regard baissé vers Georg étalé dans l'herbe. « Qu'est-ce qu'on vient de faire, putain ? » continua-t-il alors que Georg se retourna puis se releva.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal ? » demanda Georg.

« Mais t'as une putain de copine Georg, voilà ce qu'il y a ! »

« Et alors ! Ça t'a plu, non ? » dit Georg. Tom ne répondit rien. « Ne le nie pas, t'as aimé autant que moi, alors il n'y a aucun mal, Tom. »

« Ouais, mais j'ai pas envie d'être l'amant, d'être le second, » répliqua Tom tout doucement, mais assez fort pour que Georg l'entende. Puis il remonta le tissu pour cacher ses parties intimes et partit sans se retourner laissant Georg pantois derrière lui.

[...]

Deux jours étaient passés à présent, et tout se passait à peu près normalement. Au départ, ils n'avaient fait que se fuir l'un et l'autre pendant toute une journée, s'enfermant dans leurs chambres ou évitant la pièce où se trouvait l'autre. La veille, tout était revenu à la normale, ou presque.

Georg avait été réveillé, très tôt, par le chien de Tom grattant à sa porte, et avait évidemment été gueulé sur lui, le faisant se lever par la même occasion. Ils avaient pris leur petit déjeuné ensemble, sur la terrasse pour profiter de la fraîcheur matinale avant que la température n'augmente et devienne complètement insupportable.

Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, comme d'habitude, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais Georg pouvait quand même sentir le regard de Tom sur lui, et cela le rendait complètement dingue, comme Tom tout entier. Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt craqué, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Certes il était avec Anja mais il savait très bien que ce n'était pas la femme de sa vie. Parce que cette personne était tout simplement quelqu'un d'autre, un homme, Tom.

Quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, Georg avait directement eu un coup de cœur pour ce petit gars de deux ans son cadet. Avec sa façon d'être sûr de lui, de dire qu'il était un homme à femmes, de faire ses petits sourires en coin, toutes les insinuations au sexe qu'il arrivait à placer dans n'importe quelle conversation et surtout sa passion pour la musique.

Ils avaient, finalement, le reste de la journée à ne rien faire, en restant enfermé à l'intérieur de la maison avec les volets fermés pour la garder fraîche. Mais à présent, Georg en avait juste marre de rester enfermé, il voulait sortir, et il essayait tant bien que mal de faire en sorte que Tom vienne avec lui.

« Tom, allez vient ! Prend ton chien avec. Depuis qu'on est arrivé tu l'as jamais emmené faire un tour, » argumenta Georg, « Il va devenir fou à force de courir en rond dans le jardin. »

« Prend-le toi avec si tu veux tellement sortir, » enchaîna Tom.

« C'est ton clebs, je m'en fous moi. Et si je te demande de venir pour moi, tu le ferrais ? »

Tom le regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes ou peut-être minutes. Les yeux de Georg étaient tellement doux sur lui.

« D'accord, je viens, » dit-il finalement, capitulant. « Je ferrais tout et n'importe quoi pour toi mais apparemment tu l'as pas encore compris, » chuchota-t-il rien que pour lui sans que Georg ne l'entende. Puis il se leva et appela son chien pour se diriger vers la porte où l'attendait Georg.

Ils partirent donc sur la route complètement déserte et bordée de champs. Le chien gambadait devant eux allant d'un champ à celui de l'autre côté et revenant quelque fois près de son maître. Heureusement pour eux, il y avait des arbres qui bordaient toutes la route au moins il y avait de l'ombre même si la chaleur n'en restait pas moins étouffante. Le silence était roi depuis quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Tom se décide à le briser.

« Dis, » commença-t-il, et Georg tourna la tête vers lui, « tu le pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit la dernière fois ? »

« Hein ? » Demanda Georg, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

« Eh bien, tu sais, après que tu nous ais branlés dans le jardin et que tu as dit que c'était mieux qu'avec Anja. »

Georg fut complètement surpris de la façon dont Tom avait sorti ça. Certes, Tom avait toujours été très direct mais à cet instant il ne s'y attendait pas.

« Bien sûr, » répondit-il une fois sorti de sa léthargie, « pourquoi j'aurais menti ? »

« Je sais pas. Pour qu'on recommence, » laissa échapper Tom. Georg s'arrêta et se tourna vers Tom, le regardant avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de ça pour que tu craques à nouveau ? » demanda-t-il, mais il ne laissa même pas le temps à Tom de répondre qu'il ajouta, « Non, sérieusement, Tom, j'vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais dit sans le penser. Je sais pas, avec toi chaque chose anodine que je fais aussi avec Anja est mieux. »

Les joues de Tom étaient rouges mais aucun moyen de savoir si c'était à cause de ce que Georg avait dit ou bien la chaleur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » questionna-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

Ils étaient à présent arrêtés au bord de la route, Tom appuyé contre un arbre tandis que Georg se tenait en face de lui. Le chien était un peu loin, courant dans un champ, enfin c'était ce qu'ils pouvaient deviner vu les mouvements que faisait le blé. Les deux amis se regardaient droit dans les yeux pendant les quelques minutes où Georg ne dit rien, ne fit rien.

« Putain, qu'es-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Franchement, Tom, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour tu comprennes ? » dit Georg en s'approchant un peu plus près de Tom.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre, Georg ? Merde à la fin, sois plus clair. »

Sans réfléchir, Georg s'avança encore plus et posa directement sa bouche sur celle de Tom, mettant ses mains sur chaque des joues de Tom. Tout son corps se plaqua contre celui de Tom, l'acculant contre l'arbre. Sa langue alla toucher les lèvres de Tom pour finalement pénétrer entre et rencontrer celle de Tom. Le baiser s'adoucit au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Les mains de Tom s'étaient placées de façon naturelle autour des hanches de Georg, s'égarant quelque fois sur ses fesses en les massant doucement.

« C'était plus clair, là ? » interrogea Georg alors qu'il reculait légèrement sa tête.

« Je sais pas. Avec des mots ça donnerait quoi ? » répondit-il avant de reposer quelques secondes ses lèvres juste à côté de celles de Georg.

« Des mots ? » demanda Georg, incrédule et Tom hocha simplement de la tête en réponse. « Eh bien, comme je t'ai dit tout ce que je fais avec toi est mieux qu'avec quiconque. Tout, vraiment tout, de la simple balade, au moment pénard devant la télé où on peut parler de tout et rien à la fois. J'aime faire de la musique avec toi, ta passion se ressent tellement quand tu joues que s'en est captivant. En fait, tout en toi me captive et c'est comme ça depuis le début, depuis qu'on se connait. Ça te suffit ? »

Georg avait déballé ça d'une seule traite (et était assez fière de lui, à vrai dire), se rapprochant encore plus si possible de Tom. Celui-ci avait fini par poser son front contre celui de Georg, plongeant ainsi ses yeux dans les siens.

« Et le sexe ? »

« Quoi le sexe ? » répéta Georg,  
« Ouais la dernière c'était vraiment super. J'avoue que j'avais jamais ressentit quelque chose d'aussi fort avec aussi peu. Même n'importe quelle pipe n'était pas aussi bonne que ce qu'on a fait. C'était juste putain de fort, de puissant et j'ai aimé ça. C'est peut-être comme ça quand on a des sentiments pour quelqu'un, enfin, j'en sais rien mais... »

Georg n'eut même pas le plaisir de dire ce qu'il voulait qu'il fut coupé par les lèvres pulpeuses de Tom. C'était fougueux, amoureux.

« Tu sais, hum, tu sais je veux vraiment pas être le second, hein ? » dit tant bien que mal Tom alors que Georg le tenait fermement au niveau des hanches et continuait de l'embrasser.

« Oui, oui je sais, je sais. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne seras pas le second. Tu ne le seras jamais, tu ne l'as jamais été. » répliqua Georg.

« Mmh, on rentre maintenant ? »

Georg acquiesça et Tom siffla son chien pour qu'il revienne vers eux. Puis ils rebroussèrent chemin, tous les trois, vers la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, Tom s'affala complètement dans le canapé, le chien s'installant à côté de lui.

« Ça fait du bien d'être au frais, bon dieu ! » dit Tom grattant le haut de la tête de son chien.

« En plus, y a pas que le soleil qui t'as donné chaud, » lança Georg, haussant ses sourcils de façon coquine, alors qu'il se laissait tomber, aussi, à côté de Tom.

Tom lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes mais lui sourit en retour. Il ne répliqua même pas parce que Georg n'avait absolument pas tort.

Ils restèrent juste silencieux pendant de longues minutes, chacun écoutant la respiration de l'autre et pensant. Ils pensaient à ce qu'il s'était passé depuis quelques jours, essayant d'emboîter tous les morceaux pour savoir comment cela avait pu arriver, comment ils avaient pu en arriver là tandis qu'ils se retenaient depuis des années à présent, pour le bien du groupe certainement, pour son image, pour leurs images. Si finalement ils continuaient ensemble cela ne devrait pas se savoir.

Le silence ainsi que leurs pensées furent coupés par le téléphone portable de Georg sonnant sur la table basse, ce qui les fit tous les deux sursauter. Georg se pencha un peu en avant tendant son bras afin de l'atteindre. Il grimaça légèrement lorsqu'il vit le nom de sa petite copine s'afficher sur l'écran. Il regarda quelques instants vers Tom, et celui-ci comprit de suite de qui il s'agissait. Il fit tout simplement un hochement de tête pour lui dire de répondre.

« Allo ? » commença Georg, avant de s'éloigner vers le jardin.

Tom voulait entendre, il voulait savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire, tout en essayant de deviner ce que elle disait à l'autre bout. Il décida donc de suivre son instinct et se leva pour se mettre dans l'embrasure de la porte fenêtre de la salle à manger. De là il pouvait voir et entendre Georg qui était assis sur l'une des chaises autour de table, dos à la maison et à Tom.

« Pas de piscine, mais ça va on survit. » entendit Tom lorsqu'il arriva. « Ouais, voilà, on trouve autre chose à faire, on s'occupe comme on peut. »

Pendant quelques secondes, Georg ne dit plus rien à part des « hum, humhum, », sûrement qu'elle lui racontait ses journées, et puis d'un coup il lança la phrase que Tom attendait depuis le début, « Anja, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, » il fit une petite pause et reprit, « Ouais, en fait, je sais pas trop comment te dire ça, mais, je crois que nous deux ça pourra pas continuer. »

Tom retint son souffle, tout comme Georg, attendant la suite, la réaction d'Anja.

« Oui, je sais que tu m'aimes et je t'apprécies beaucoup mais je ne ressens juste pas les mêmes sentiments que toi. » Il s'arrêta, écoutant sûrement sa maintenant ex petite amie parler, « Je sais que ça a été dur pour toi de m'attendre pendant la tournée et je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir compris et d'avoir surmonté tout ça, t'es une fille géniale Anja. Mais, nous deux, ça ne peut juste pas durer, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre et les sentiments que j'ai pour cette personne sont là depuis longtemps. »

Georg mordillait sa lèvre inférieure et avait l'air complètement stressé, ou bien il se sentait juste mal de faire ça. Anja était une personne qu'il appréciait vraiment beaucoup. Elle était gentille, prévenante, sociable, compréhensive. Une fille qui aurait été parfaite pour lui s'il n'y avait pas eu Tom.

« Tu vois, maintenant que je sais que j'ai une chance de pouvoir être avec j'ai pas envi de la laisser passer. » Georg s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, ses sourcils se froncèrent, « Tom ? Non, c'est pas Tom, pourquoi tu penses que c'est lui ? »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent encore un peu plus, il mordillait encore plus fort sa lèvre et puis d'un coup, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Ah, euh, oui ! En effet, » bafouilla-t-il, certainement surpris par la réponse d'Anja, « D'accord, c'est lui. » Il s'arrêta et se laissa glisser dans la chaise, laissant échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait pas envi de lui mentir alors qu'elle comprenne d'elle-même c'était mieux.

« Ouais, j'avoue que le fait qu'on soit que tout les deux ici ça t'as aidé à deviner. » Encore une fois, il fit une pause, la laissant certainement parler. « Ça se voyait tant que ça ? Bordel, j'avoue que des fois le regard ça peut pas mentir mais je pensais être quand même discret. En tout cas, lui n'avait rien remarqué. »

Tom était toujours à la même place, et il aurait donné cher pour voir les réactions faciales de Georg, le visage ne mentait pas. Bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué les regards de Georg sur lui et si Georg n'avait pas remarqué les siens il était bête de ne pas voir, ne pas comprendre. En fait, il ne voulait juste que les choses ne changent pas entre eux. Il avait peur d'où cela aurait pu les mener mais à présent il se dit qu'il avait été nul de penser comme ça. Il se sentait tellement bien avec les lèvres de Georg sur les siennes, les bras de Georg autour de lui.

« Comment ça on se bouffait des yeux ? Bon en tout cas, je suis content que tu ne le prennes pas trop mal. Je m'en serais voulu si tu avais été triste à cause de moi... Ouais, je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. »

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Tom, qui commença à avancer vers Georg, sortant de sa cachette.

« Ouais, salut ! A la prochaine Anja, » dit Georg avant de raccrocher et de poser son téléphone portable sur la table. Il sursauta légèrement quand il vit Tom apparaître à côté de lui. « T'es là depuis longtemps ? » demanda-t-il.

« Assez pour avoir entendu des choses intéressantes, » Tom lui sourit alors qu'il posait ses mains sur chacun des genoux de Georg. « Tu sais, je t'aime aussi, depuis longtemps. »

Georg se pencha en avant et déposa sa bouche contre celle de Tom, un simple petit contact.

[...]

Ils avaient passé une première nuit ensemble, l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs membres emmêlés. Ça avait été la première mais pas la dernière. Il ne faisait presque rien de leur journée, la chaleur étant trop étouffante à l'extérieur, ils préféraient rester à l'intérieur où il faisait quand même meilleur qu'à l'extérieur. Ils passaient la plupart de leur temps sur le canapé ou sous la douche pour se rafraîchir (des fois même ensemble).

Mais ils n'avaient rien fait de plus depuis la dernière fois dans le jardin. Chacun voulait y aller assez doucement, c'était la première fois pour les deux qu'ils se lançaient dans une relation homosexuelle. Alors même si des fois ça avait été assez dur (et pas que la situation), ils avaient réussi à s'arrêter. La tension sexuelle entre eux était toujours aussi forte ce qui rendait la chose encore plus difficile. Mais, ils tenaient bon. Aucun des deux ne savait comment mais ils y arrivaient.

Ils avaient envie de plus de contact entre eux. Ils avaient envie d'aller plus loin. En fait, c'était surtout la peur qui était la cause de leur abstinence. La peur d'être nul, de ne pas savoir comment faire et que cela brise en quelque sorte la bulle qu'ils avaient créé autour d'eux en quelques jours. Mais ils savaient très bien que cela ne durerait pas longtemps. C'étaient des hommes, ils avaient des envies et des besoins, qui étaient décuplés par le fait qu'ils soient ensemble toute la journée et ensemble comme un couple.

Leur nuit avait encore été courte, apparemment l'agriculteur du champ à côté avait prévu de se servir de son tracteur tôt ce matin. Tom et Georg était donc debout depuis déjà quatre heures alors que les douze coups de midi sonnaient. Tom était devant la gazinière, faisant cuire des pâtes, alors que Georg était assis sur une chaise coupant des tomates pour faire une salade.

« Dis, c'est demain que Bill arrive ? » demanda Georg, alors qu'il ajoutait de la vinaigrette à ses tomates.

« Ouais, » répondit simplement Tom.

« Il t'a dit vers quelle heure ? »

« Euh, non, il m'a rien dit de plus à part qu'il arrivait demain. » Tom se retourna à la fin de sa phrase et se retrouva nez à nez avec Georg qui s'était levé pour se mettre derrière lui. Tom se pencha en avant pour aller déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son petit ami (Tom est peut-être le plus jeune mais il n'en restait pas moins le plus grand des deux).

Ce fut le bruit de l'eau sortant de la casserole qui les interrompit et les fit se séparer pour que Tom retourne à sa tâche et soulève le couvercle afin d'arrêter la catastrophe. Georg eut un petit rire puis dit « Alors, monsieur le cuisiner, on se laisse distraire. »

Tom lui tira puérilement la langue et lança « Si c'est par toi je veux bien me faire distraire n'importe quand. » Un petit sourire vint se former sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lançait un regard par-dessus son épaule vers Georg. Celui-ci entoura ses deux bras autour de la taille de Tom.

« Eh bien, j'vais continuer à te distraire alors, » répliqua Georg alors qu'il se plaquait encore plus contre le dos de Tom. Ses lèvres partirent à la conquête de son cou, le parsemant de mille baisers.

« Georg, » gémit Tom entre le plaisir et la plainte, « arrête ! »

« Quoi ça te plait pas ? » demanda Georg alors que sa bouche continuait de travailler dans le cou de Tom, le marquant même avec quelques suçons.

« Si, si, ma-mmmh, mais les pâ-mmmh les pâtes sont prêtes. 'Faut qu'on mange, » réussit à répondre Tom tant bien que mal alors qu'il arrêtait la gazinière.

« T'es même pas convainquant Tom, surtout quand tu es là en train de gémir à cause de juste mes lèvres. Ce sont juste mes lèvres, hein ! Dans quel état serais-tu si on faisait plus, hein, beaucoup plus ? » dit Georg, sa bouche tout contre l'oreille de Tom. Il la mordilla quand il s'arrêta de parler puis il embrassa Tom juste derrière celle-ci. Tom ne put se retenir de gémir. Georg avait apparemment bien retenu le nouveau point sensible de Tom qu'il avait découvert lors de leur petit moment dans le jardin.

« Je sais très bien dans état tu te trouveras. Tu ne seras plus que gémissements, criant mon prénom à n'en plus finir. Tu aimeras ça. Tu aimeras tellement ça, Tom. »

Tom se laissa complètement aller dans la prise de Georg, se penchant en arrière et se calant contre son torse. Il sentit les mains de Georg se déplacer et passer sur son torse nu de tout vêtement à cause de la chaleur. Elles frôlèrent d'abord ses abdominaux, passant autour de son nombril, puis elles remontèrent vers ses pectoraux, titillant ses téton qui réagirent tout de suite à ce contact.

Il appréciait les caresses que Georg lui prodiguait. Il aimait ses longues mains rugueuses passant sur sa peau. Il adorait les lèvres de Georg lui chuchotant toute sorte de choses à son oreille et embrassant son cou.

« Georg, il faut qu'on mange, ça va être froid après, » dit Tom d'une seule traite essayant de ne pas gémir pour, peut-être, paraître plus crédible.

« Je m'en fous des pâtes, Tom. » Georg retourna Tom et ajouta « Tu peux pas savoir comme je m'en fous. » Il plaqua ensuite ses lèvres sur celles de Tom, débutant un baiser fougueux. Les mains de Tom passèrent dans le dos de Georg et s'y accrochèrent tandis que celles de Georg allèrent agripper le tissu rêche du jean recouvrant les fesses de Tom.

« C'est toi que je veux, » marmonna finalement Georg contre les lèvres de Tom alors qu'il l'embarquait avec lui pour reculer afin de sortir de la cuisine. Ils les firent monter dans sa chambre –c'était la plus près. Georg fit tomber Tom sur le lit et monta par-dessus lui en grimpant à quatre pattes.

Tous les deux savaient ce qu'il allait se passer et ils en avaient envie. Ils avaient plus envie de reculer et de tout arrêter. Cela ne servait à rien de reporter à plus tard. Ils le voulaient tous les deux, ils étaient ensemble, ils s'aimaient alors ils avaient bien le droit de se le montrer même si tout cela était nouveau pour eux. Ils s'étaient retenus depuis tellement d'année qu'à présent ils ne voulaient plus se refuser d'aimer l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient juste plus se retenir.

Alors ils s'embrassaient, se caressaient et se déshabillèrent même mutuellement. Georg se frottaient lascivement contre Tom et lui ne pouvait que répondre au coup de rein de Georg par des gémissements et en montant ses hanches pour plus de contact.

« Georg, s'il te plaît, j'ai envie de plus ! » supplia presque Tom.

Les doigts de Georg étaient fermement attachés aux hanches de Tom, s'enfonçant dedans. L'une de ses mains se détacha pour aller frôler le sexe tendu de Tom qui ne demandait rien d'autre que de l'attention. Mais Georg ne fit que courir ses doigts dessus doucement, légèrement, de façon taquine.

« T'as envie de quoi, Tom ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bordel, Georg, tu le sais, » répondit Tom montant encore ses hanches pour que la main de Georg le touche plus vivement.

« Dis-le-moi ! » Georg voulait jouer avec lui, il voulait qu'il lui dise, qu'il le supplie.

« Tu m'fais chier ! Tu veux quoi ? Voir que je te suis complètement soumis, c'est ça hein ? » Tom avait du mal à parler à cause de sa respiration légèrement haletante à cause de l'excitation.

« T'as tout compris, » répliqua Georg alors que sa bouche alla complètement dévorer le cou de Tom. Cela le fit gémir encore plus et pencher sa tête vers l'arrière exposant ainsi l'endroit tant convoité. Le dos de Georg devait être marqué de nombreuses traces d'ongles, Tom s'y accrochant autant que possible. « Alors ? »

« Putain, Georg ! Touche-moi, fais-moi l'amour, fais ce que tu veux mais fais quelque chose ! » finit par craquer Tom.

« Mmh, c'est bien ça. J'aime, » dit Georg alors que sa main empoigna le sexe de Tom et commença à le branler. Elle montait et descendait le long de la longueur de Tom. « T'aimes ça aussi, hein ? »

« Oh oui ! Encore Georg, encore plus, » gémit Tom.

Georg accéda à sa requête et alors que son pouce tournait autour du gland, il se pencha sur côté ouvrant le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Tom ouvrit les yeux quand il entendit Georg chercher quelque chose et que celui arrêta son mouvement sur son sexe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Georg fouilla encore un peu dans le tiroir puis répondit « ça ! » alors qu'il sortit sa main avec à l'intérieur un tube. Un tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça dans ton tiroir ? »

« Eh bien, on est jamais assez prudent. Enfin, prévoyant plutôt. » Georg fit une pause pendant laquelle il se replaça bien entre les jambes de Tom et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Tom, « Et t'as pas à te plaindre, au moins t'auras un peu moins mal, » sourit Georg.

Tom ne répliqua même pas sauf peut-être par ses joues qui devinrent encore plus rouges qu'elles ne l'étaient. Georg décapuchonna le tube et s'en appliqua sur les doigts. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Tom et lui demanda doucement « Tu es sûr ? »

Tom hocha de la tête et attira celle de Georg vers lui en plaçant ses bras dans sa nuque. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un long baiser pendant lequel leurs langues se lièrent, se cherchèrent. Chacun voulait en quelque sorte montrer sa tendresse envers l'autre.

Les doigts lubrifiés de Georg se placèrent à l'entrée de l'anus de Tom et l'un d'eux vint le frôler doucement avant d'y pénétrer petit à petit. Pour Tom, c'était juste bizarre comme sensation. Après un moment, où Georg fit bouger son doigts pour détendre les chairs de Tom et taquina toujours son érection, un second doigt s'ajouta et puis par la suite un troisième. Tom commençait à réellement ressentir du plaisir et il aimait ça.

Georg finit par retirer ses doigts, ses lèvres étaient de nouveau liées à celles de Tom. Celui-ci tâtonna sur le lit afin de se saisir du lubrifiant et la capote posés à côté de lui. Il se redressa légèrement, lâchant la bouche de Georg. Celui-ci s'empara de la protection et déchira son emballage avant de la placer sur son érection sensible.

Tom se chargea du lubrifiant et versa une certaine dose du liquide visqueux au creux de sa main. Celle-ci passa entre leur deux corps et alla se poser sur le sexe tendu de Georg y étalant le lubrifiant. Georg lâcha un gémissement à ce contact. La main de Tom fit quelques mouvements de va-et-vient. Finalement, il arrêta pour reposer sa main contre le dos de Georg.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois et leurs lèvres se reconnectèrent. Georg amorça un doux mouvement à l'intérieur de Tom. Il allait doucement, appréciant toutes ces nouvelles sensations et pour que Tom puisse s'habituer tranquillement à son rythme. L'une de ses mains alla se repositionner sur le sexe de Tom, le branlant à nouveau afin que Tom se détende au maximum en se laissant submerger par le plaisir.

Une fois entré entièrement, Georg lâcha un soupir de contentement. Tom s'habituait facilement à cette nouveauté. Il aimait même ça, sûrement parce que c'était Georg, juste parce que c'était lui. Georg put alors prendre un rythme de va-et-vient plus soutenu. Tom ne faisait que gémir, il gémissait son plaisir, son désir, son amour. Il appréciait grandement ce que Georg lui faisait, que ce soit sa main s'activant frénétiquement sur son érection ou bien la sensation de son sexe entrant et sortant de lui. Ça lui plaisait beaucoup et le faisait savoir à Georg.

Celui-ci répondait au gémissement de Tom en accélérant encore ses allés et retours. Sa bouche était collée au cou de Tom, il haletait tout proche de son oreille.

C'était tellement intense entre eux. Ils s'étaient tellement retenus qu'à présent ils laissaient tout éclater. Tout ça était tellement bon pour eux. Ils aimaient tellement ce qu'ils faisaient qu'ils voudraient que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Mais la jouissance les frappa finalement.

Tom fut le premier à être venu, ne pouvant plus se retenir et Georg le suivit de très près. Le sexe de Georg l'emplissait vraiment bien, venant taper dans sa prostate à presque chaque à-coup. Georg se laissa retomber à côté de Tom, ne voulant pas l'écraser sous son poids.

« Quand je te disais que tu allais aimer, hein ? » dit Georg, sa respiration encore haletant. Il retira le préservatif, le nouant et le posant à côté du lit (la flemme de se lever). Tom se tourna vers lui et posa sa tête sur son torse humide de sueur.

« Je t'ai jamais contredit. »

[...]

Ils s'étaient endormis après leur premier ébat, faisant une courte sieste puisqu'ils s'étaient réveillés par la suite en fin de journée. Finalement, les pâtes froides de Tom avaient été s'ajouter à la salade de Georg pour en faire une de pâtes. Ils avaient dîné, puis regardé la télé en se câlinant légèrement et ensuite ils s'étaient recouchés ensemble dans le lit de Georg, dormant l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain, il était sept du matin lorsqu'un grand coup de klaxon fit sursauter les deux amoureux dans leur sommeil. Tom laissa retomber sa tête sur le torse de Georg les yeux grands ouverts à présent.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » grommela Georg alors que le bruit se fit de nouveau entendre.

« Je sais pas, » répondit Tom, ses yeux se refermant tout doucement mais se rouvrant instantanément alors que le klaxon retentit encore une fois. « Merde, ça doit être Bill, » dit-il se relevant dans le lit. « Merde, merde, merde ! »

Tom se leva rapidement du lit, attrapant son boxer posé en bas du lit et il l'enfila à la va-vite. Il secoua par la suite l'épaule de Georg, « Georg, putain, lève-toi ! C'est Bill. »

Georg marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « M'en fous de lui. »

Tom laissa tomber, de toute façon avec le bordel que Bill allait faire il allait devoir se lever. Il dévala les escaliers pour aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Ses yeux s'arrondirent lorsqu'il vit le sol humide et des gouttes d'eau tomber du ciel. Alors maintenant, il faisait moche. « Saleté de temps, » pensa Tom alors qu'un frisson le parcourut.

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Bill à l'intérieur de sa voiture, ayant l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Un sourire se forma sur leurs deux bouches. Bill sortit du véhicule et s'approcha de son frère en dessous d'un parapluie (un des trucs qu'il avait toujours sur lui). Ils se prirent dans les bras comme pour se dire 'bonjour frérot'.

« Vas mettre des vêtements et m'aider à sortir mes valises, » dit Bill une fois l'étreinte terminée.

Tom lui sourit et remonta les escaliers pour aller enfiler en vitesse des vêtements et mettre des baskets. En ressortant de sa chambre, il jeta un coup d'œil à Georg qui avait l'air de s'être rendormi, un doux sourire vint prendre place sur ses lèvres. Sa contemplation fut interrompue par le cri perçant de Bill lui demandant ce qu'il faisait. Une fois en bas, il courut sous la pluie pour atteindre le plus vite possible le coffre de la voiture de Bill tandis que celui-ci prenait son temps sous son parapluie. Puis, ils rentrèrent avec toutes les valises en une seule fois, Tom avait eu peur qu'il y en ait bien plus.

« Où est le Hobbit ? » demanda Bill une fois à l'intérieur.

« En haut, il doit sûrement dormir. »

Bill hocha la tête et monta les escaliers, les valises qu'il avait prises toujours en main. Tom le suivit et rigola doucement d'anticipation quand il vit Bill à côté de Georg endormi. Bill poussa un fort cri qui le réveilla une seconde fois en sursaut. Les jumeaux rigolèrent de bon cœur quand ils virent la mine déconfite de Georg.

« Vous me le payerez, » grogna Georg, replongeant son visage dans son oreiller.

Bill ressortit de la chambre et reprit ses bagages. « Alors, elle est où ma chambre ? » demanda-t-il se dirigeant vers le bout du couloir et laissant son frère à l'entrée de la chambre de Georg.

Georg et Tom se lancèrent un regard puis Tom répondit, « Eh bien, en fait, y a que deux chambres. » commença-t-il. Bill allait pour répondre mais Tom le devança, « Mais c'est pas grave j'vais m'installer avec Georg, ça me dérange pas ! »

Tom entra dans la chambre et s'installa à côté de Georg sur le lit. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent.

« Comment ça tu t'installes avec Georg ? Qu'es-ce que ça veut dire ? » Plus Bill prononçait les mots plus le son s'approchait de l'endroit où les deux amoureux se trouvait. « Hein, Tom, qu'est-ce- » Sa voix se coupa au moment où il arriva dans l'autre chambre, tombant sur son frère et son ami en train de s'embrasser passionnément.

Tom n'aurait pas pu donner une réponse plus claire à ses questions.


End file.
